Treatment Center
Phi Dio Tenmyouji K Luna Alice |items= Healthy plant Withered plant Tablet Silver key White key Artificial jellyfish Circular tile Chip with "NO1" written on it Green memory card Red memory card |minigames= HIT/BLOW Door Password Jellyfish Currents Board Game Password (x2) |links=Floor B |music=Treatment }} The Treatment Center is an escape room behind the green chromatic door on Floor B. Sigma and Clover, along with an unconscious Quark, go through this door on Clover's route. Layout The Treatment Center has a large lion picture to the left of the entrance of the room, a large monitor to the left, and a fish tank with jellyfish to the right. The room has a gray sofa and a clock to the north of the fish tank. Beyond the locked green door are three treatment pods. Next to the exit door is a wilted green plant. Next to the large computer monitor is a healthy green plant. Story Sigma accesses the Treatment Center with Clover, on her route by choosing betray against Tenmyouji in the first round of the AB game. Tenmyouji entrusts Quark to Sigma and Clover, saying that Clover will keep him safe. Once pulling a lever behind the green door, they end up in the Treatment Center, and point out the treatment pods in the locked room. Sigma suggests that they might find something to cure Quark of his Radical-6. While searching the room, they place Quark in one of the Treatment Pods, since it could alleviate the symptoms of the virus, but cannot cure the virus. Inside the safe, they find the moon cards, supplementary AB game rules card, an injection gun with neostigmine (which Clover keeps, since the gun's name seems familiar to her), and the exit key. Just as they are about to leave, an announcement rings out, saying that an Ambidex Gate has been opened. Before they can head back to Floor A, Clover notices records on the three treatment pods once the exit door opens. The pods read that three people have woken up from cold sleep a few hours earlier. They deduce that at least three people were put in cold sleep, but cannot determine when they were frozen and who they were. Clover says the other records were deleted by an administrator (Zero). Seeing Quark is safe in the Treatment Pod, Sigma and Clover head back to Floor A. Items Items The healthy plant is found sitting in the corner next to the window and the monitor. After it has been placed in Treatment Pod #1, it will be frozen and the green memory card can be removed. Withered Plant The withered plant is found sitting on the ground next to the exit. After it has been placed in Treatment Pod #1, it will be treated and the red memory card will be revealed. Tablet The tablet is found on the couch next to the safe. It reveals the escape and file passwords if the correct passwords are entered. Silver Key The silver key is found inside of Treatment Pod #2. It is used to unlock the lid of the jellyfish tank to access the "Jellyfish Currents" minigame. White Key The white key is found inside of Treatment Pod #1. It is used to unlock the wall clock above the couch. Chip With "NO1" Written On It The chip is found inside of the wall clock after the casing has been unlocked. It is placed inside the slot on the panel next to Treatment Pod #1 to allow for testing to commence. Artificial Jellyfish The jellyfish is found after it is removed from the tank. If it is examined further, the tile inside of it will be removed. Circular Tile The circular tile is found after the Artificial jellyfish is examined. It can be placed into the hole in the lion painting to reveal a hidden cavity in the wall. The cavity causes a laser to appear, pointing towards the center treatment pod, revealing the numbers on the pod when its cover is open. The numbers serve as hints for the board game minigame. Green Memory Card The green card is found after the healthy plant is frozen in Treatment Pod #1. It is placed in the green slot on the wall clock to reveal the minute hand. Red Memory Card The red card is found after the withered plant has been treated in Treatment Pod #1. It is placed in the red slot on the wall clock to reveal the hour hand. Minigames Hit/Blow Password This puzzle requires the player to guess four random letters with only ten tries. After typing the letters in, numbers from one to four appear next to Hit and Blow. Hit means the number is correct and in the right place Blow means the number is correct but in the wrong place. This puzzle doesn't have a concrete solution, so it is somewhat based on luck. An easier way to do this puzzle is to write the numbers 1 to 9 and eliminate the ones that are not part of the answer. Jellyfish Currents This puzzle is accessed after finding a key in one of the Treatment Pods. In this minigame, the player must guide the red jellyfish to the top of the tank, but you have to restart if any of the yellow jellyfish reach the top. However, the currents in the tank determine which way you have to go when the jellyfish enters it. This puzzle can be difficult on the 3DS because of the gyro controls incorporated into the system. It is easier to use the D-pad on the system. Board Game Password TreatmentCenter.Password1.jpg|Password for the escape code. TreatmentCenter.Password2.jpg|Password for the file code. In this minigame, the player must input a password into the tablet using the picture of a board game. The hints to which direction you need to travel is on the clocks on the treatment pods and the wall clock. After moving the spaces according to the clock, input the letters into the tablet. This puzzle gives you the escape password or file password. The solution to get the escape password is PAST and the one to get the file password is POUR. To get the file password, only one piece needs to be moved, instead of all four. Trivia *Although Quark accompanies Sigma and Clover to this room, he doesn't play any role in the puzzle solving with them, because he is unconscious. *This is one of three escape rooms (The other two are the Elevator and Security) to only have two people participate in a puzzle. *The "Hit/Blow Password" minigame is the only puzzle that has a solution that changes every time. *On the Alice route, Dio entered the Treatment Room with Phi and Tenmyouji. Since Phi and Tenmyouji got to the safe first, Dio never got the neostigmine gun. Humorous Quotes *Examine the jellyfish tank. *# *Examine the hole in the jellyfish tank. *# *Complete the Jellyfish minigame. *# *Examine the artificial jellyfish. *# *Examine the circular tile. *# *Examine the lion picture. *# *Examine the green plant. *# Category:Locations Category:VLR Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:VLR escape rooms Category:Floor B